My One and Only Love
by allydyosei
Summary: A fluffy scene in the morning. Fantasy!AU if you consider one of them is a supernatural being


My One and Only Love (AkaKuro)

"_You're my only angel, a gift sent from the Heavens  
I pray that the two of us live happily ever after  
You are my only love. I will always make you laugh.  
I hope that you forget about the Heavens above."_

"_Angel and Woodman" by F.T. Island_

Pale fingers danced across the smooth, silky feathers of one wing, shining crimson by the sunlight coming from the window of his-no, _their_ bedroom.

Light blue eyes stared at it in pure adoration, a small smile on his lips as he continued to stroke them, making the wings shiver under his touch until another pale arm stopped his hand from caressing the feathers further.

"Stop stroking, Tetsuya." the other person said, his red eyes stared at light blue ones in slight annoyance.

Kuroko pouted, looking adorable in the other's eyes, sliding his arms to the blue-haired man's torso, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"But you like me stroking your feathers, Sei-kun." he said, his hand started towards the wings

Before he could touch them, he was suddenly pinned on the bed and Akashi is already looming over him.

Kuroko was mesmerized at the sight of the other's wings spread out behind him, different shades of red were painted at his wings.

While the blue-haired man is currently admiring the sight, his lover watched in affection at the emotions appearing on the other's face.

"Do you still remember the first time we met?" the redhead asked, making Kuroko looked at him.

Blue eyes soften, reminiscing the memories of the past when he first encountered the redhead angel.

"Yeah, I was bringing back a few logs when I saw you falling into the lake."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kuroko was going home after cutting some trees he needed to sell to town until he saw a flash of red heading downwards to the lake with a loud splash. The bluenette went near the lake to see what fell and his blood froze when he could make out the red shape._

_It was an unconscious human._

_Kuroko was worried for him then, leaving the tree in his panicked state to help Akashi get out of the water. He swam to the direction of the body until he was beside it. His eyes zeroed to the dark red wings attached to the boy's back. He shook his head to get some of the unnecessary thoughts out to get the redhead out of the water and check if he's still alive._

_He successfully got him to the grass, he checked for some injuries but he found none and saw that he was breathing and that left him staring at the angel's gorgeous face and the wings reminded him of a Northern Cardinal that he saw a few days ago._

_Then he saw the redhead stir, his eyes slowly opened to reveal ruby-colored orbs looking at him in confusion._

"_W-where am I?" he croaked out before coughing up some water_

"_You're in the Kiseki Forest, sir. May I ask for your name?" Kuroko asked, his brain lit up in curiosity, making him want to know more about the unearthly redhead before him._

"_It's Akashi Seijuro."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Since then, Akashi lived with him in his small cottage at the end of Teiko Village with him and Nigou, his dog, doing some of the housework and helped in the market inside the village.

Kuroko then learned that Akashi was cast out of Heaven because he defied an assignment he had there that cost his place there and he was thrown out by the archangels. Also, after a week he met him, he could hide his wings to the public eye as one of the common powers the angels have if they had an assignment on Earth.

Now, three years gone by and Akashi still remained on his side, choosing him over going back to Heaven. Kuroko asked him why he wouldn't go back.

Red eyes stared at him as if he was dumb which made him feel affronted.

"You're the most important thing to me and I hate at the thought of leaving you behind to go back. Besides, I really like it here." he told him, his expression soft, making Kuroko's heart beat fast in happiness and he was sure that his face is flushed in embarrassment.

'_Yeah, I hate that you might leave me one day but…' _his train of thought lost as he watched his lover play with Nigou, a smile made way to his lips.

'_Stay with me forever. Forget the Heavens above and let us have a happy ever after.'_


End file.
